Anilasa
Agnilasa |universe = 3rd Universe |galaxy = |residence = |birthplace = |race = Reconstructed Warrior |birthday = |death = |age = |status = Incapacitated |gender = |height = |weight = |measurements = |bloodtype = |english = Christopher Bevins |japanese = |team = 3rd Universe |team2 = |team3 = |affiliation = |affiliation2 = |affiliation3 = |previous affiliation = |previous affiliation2 = |previous affiliation3 = |occupation = |previous occupation = |partner = |previous partner = |trained = |instructor = |instructor2 = |instructor3 = |instructor4 = |instructor5 = |instructor6 = |headquarters = |counterpart = |fusions = |lifelink = |manga debut = |anime debut = DBS121 |movie debut = |ova debut=''Super Dragon Ball Heroes 8'' |game debut =''Super Dragon Ball Heroes'' |family = *Koichearēta *Paparoni |techniques = *''Accumulation Scattering Wave'' *Crushing Hands *Flight *Kikōha *Kikōha from the Mouth *''Reactor Beam'' *Scattering Kikōha *Subspace Punch *''Wing Creation'' |tools = |vehicles = }} |アニラーザ| Anirāza}} was a Reconstructed Warrior, that was the result of Paparoni fusing with Koichearēta. Appearance Anilasa bears no resemblance to the individuals who make up his combination. He is a gigantic humanoid creature, colored with a white chest, black torso, purple legs, and white ankles and wrists. His head, face, chest, and middle torso are white, with a green jewel in the center. On the side of his head, two elongated ear extensions can be seen, possessing similar green gems which possess sonar functions. His arms and torso are black, extending to his legs and hands, which become purple. On his forearms there are red coloured gems — identical to the one on his forehead. Personality Anilasa can be described as a monster, pure and simple. He lacks any semblance of true personality, as he seemed to have lost a large amount of his reasoning skills as a result of the fusion. What communication he can perform is reduced to roars and screams. Perhaps due to this, Dr. Paparoni was unwilling to originally undergo the merger to become Anilasa. Despite this, Anilasa does display pattern recognition; when he realised that the Team Seventh Universe would simply protect each other if they were knocked out, he attempted to eat them, and when this didn't work, attempted to simply destroy the fighting stage. Furthermore, Anilasa is almost constantly seen with a smirk, suggesting immense self-confidence that would hint to self-awareness. Abilities Anilasa is a fusion, which encompasses both Paparoni and Koichearēta, having a stronger Fighting Strength than his two sources, this was illustrated in Anilasa's domination over the 7th Universe's strongest warriors such as two Super Saiyan Blues, Ultimate Gohan, Freeza in his Golden Freeza form. Each of which were first warded when they had both Androids, after the elimination of No. 18. The 7th Universe's strongest warriors were forced to use their peak forms against Anilasa's photosphere-type, Kikōha, still unable to muster overwhelming strength against Anilasa. The unnamed ability noted to have the potential to destroy the entire Survival Venue in its entirety, thus the power of Anilasa has the potential to destroy Kachi Katchin Steel. Part IV Universe Survival Arc Anilasa is attacked by a cooperation onslaught of the 7th Universe, Lapis, Lazuli, Gohan, Gokū and Vegeta each launch a powerful physical attack, in order to chop-down the large competitor by his limbs. Just then, Anilasa uses his sonar waves and attacks all of the warriors of the 7th Universe simultaneously. Lapis immediately notices the peculiar detection, but is too late to respond. Knocking down each of the warriors, Anilasa continues his assault on the warriors of the 7th Universe, detecting them on the battlefield, Anilasa smiles after having full detected their next location. Anilasa then punches them while his opponents attempt to come up with a strategy and punches them, bending through space and time. The punches reach their designated targets without even getting close to the targets. As Gokū falls to the ground, Gohan worries about his father. Anilasa continues his serial of kicks and punches that can rend space, hitting all of his targets. Punching all of the 7th Universe's warriors simultaneously. Gokū in his Super Saiyan God form tries to muster the strength to fight Anilasa. Anilasa then punches Gokū knocking him down, momentarily. Anilasa then senses two threats, and notices that Gokū was saved by Freeza. Anilasa now angry aims to attack both Freeza and Gokū, which they both dodge his attempted grab. Freeza responds with his continuous energy waves that he amassed from his fingertips towards Anilasa. Anilasa responds with a Reactor Beam from his head clashing with Freeza's attack. After the explosion, Anilasa roars and grabs onto No. 18 attempting to swallow her whole, No. 18 is saved by Super Saiyan God, Gokū. Anilasa then creates a red-colored Kikōha onto the 7th Universe's warriors. The gigantic energy wave then separates able to hit various targets at once, to the shock of various of the strongest warriors of the 7th Universe. Each of the fighters of the 7th Universe each reverse the Scattering Kikōha created by Anilasa, No. 17 is forced to use a barrier as a method of defending, while the others used Kikōha. No. 17 now the target of Anilasa, begins to get closer to the edge of the tournament with the sheer strength of Anilasa's power. Anilasa releases a Kikōha from the Mouth to shoot towards No. 17 sending him out of the ring, after Anilasa strikes No. 17. As No. 17 almost is eliminated, No. 18 intervenes and saves her twin-brother from Anilasa's elimination. In Other Media Super Dragon Ball Heroes Trivia * 's name derives potentially from an anagram on . Navigation